A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses relating to gaining access to a vehicle via a remote control device and more specifically, to methods and apparatuses relating to a vehicle's accessibility system such as key and remote key or keyless entry functions.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to provide keys for use in gaining access to a vehicle (such as to unlock the passenger doors) and for use in starting the vehicle's engine. More recently, it is known to provide wireless remotely operated keys for the same purposes. It is also known in the art to provide vehicle keys that include security devices or integrated circuits that enable the vehicle to recognize the key. Only then will the vehicle activate the engine for the operator. This “intelligent” key is designed to minimize the chance of theft.
It is also well known in the art to provide an electronic “keyless” entry system that will remotely grant vehicle access to the operator as long as the operator is within a certain radius to the vehicle. The remote keyless system typically emits a radio or infrared signal that the vehicle recognizes and thus permits access to the vehicle's interior.
It is also known in the art to implement additional control functions into the key or keyless remote systems. Modern vehicle key remotes have functionality to control the opening and closing of side doors and trunk doors and can also remotely start the vehicle. Key remotes may also have an alarm or “panic” button that when pressed, activates the vehicle's security system. As a result, the vehicle may emit visual and/or audio cues.
It is also known in the art for a vehicle to have an electronic key remote and not require a mechanical key to gain access to a vehicle. Modern vehicles have been programmed with the ability to automatically unlock the vehicle as the operator approaches the vehicle (as long as the remote is on their person). Additionally, while the key is located inside the vehicle, the operator has the ability to push a “start” button instead of inserting and turning the ignition key.
However, with the adoption of remote key/keyless technology, the possibility of accidentally or inadvertently pressing a key function button has become more common. An operator could, for one example, accidentally open the side door of a vehicle via the key/keyless entry system without knowledge. What is needed is an apparatus to minimize the accidental keyless entry system button activations.